un amour eternel
by morora
Summary: OS :harry veut mourir car son seul amour ne l'aime pas mais...


UN AMOUR ETERNEL

Harry sentait une douce et légère brise sur sont visage, asséchant les larmes brillantes coulant le long de ses joues, reflétant la lumière envoûtante de la lune.

Harry se trouvait en haut de la tour d'astronomie, il en était arrivé a ce point extrême ou la vie n'avait plus aucune valeur pour lui, depuis longtemps maintenant l'étincelle d'espoir dans ses beaux yeux s'était éteint, rien plus rien ne le rattachait a la vie depuis la mort de Sirius, ses amis ne le comprenait plus et n'arrivait plus a sécher ses larmes,cette solitude pesante devenait insupportable il n'avait plus aucune famille il ne lui restait plus que son amour, son seul amour , il l'avait découvert l'année précédente .finalement toute cette haine n'était que du désir refoulé, oh oui il le haïssait certes ! ; Il le haïssait autant qu'il l'aimait. Mais cet amour était à sens unique car l'ange aux cheveux d'or, lui le haïssait vraiment.

FLASH BACK

«Harry marchait dans les couloirs quand il surpris, encore une fois le serpentard et cette truie de parkinson en train de se pelotté ouvertement, leurs deux bouches se collant avec un désir visible, ça se voyait dans leurs yeux.soudain Draco plaqua la fille violemment contre le mur, elle poussa un cri de surprise mais se laissa faire,le jeune homme laissa baladé ses mains sur le corps tendu de la fille soudain elle stoppa ses mains.

-dray ? dit elle d'une voix nasillarde

- oui chéri. Répondit il précipitamment un peu contrarier de ne pas avoir pu continuer son « travaille ».

Que l'amour de sa vie est appelé une autre chérie avait profondément blessé le jeune grinfondor.

-tu…tu m'aime ? demanda la jeune fille peu sur d'elle

le blond la regarda avec le sourire le plus profond et sensuel qu'il pouvait et lui susurra a l'oreille un long « oui ».la fille sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur son nez.

Les jambes de Harry tremblaient,

alors tout espoir est perdu, il l'aime ! Je jamais il ne m'aimera moi, comment ais je pu rien que trente secondes croire qu'il n'aimait pas cette pouf ?

Harry retenait ses larmes tant bien que mal, il avait le cœur brisé en millier de petits morceaux coupants.

C'est à ce moment précis que la dernière étincelle de vie s'éteignit dans les yeux De Harry.

En voulant partir il fit tombé un balais, sûrement laissé là par Russard, par terre. Draco le remarqua tout de suite.

-Pansy chérie va dans ma chambre je te rejoint dans 1 minute !

-bien sur amouuuuuuur …

Une fois la jeune femme partis Draco pris la parole.

-alors Potter on me suit. Drago avait affiché

Son petit rictus habituel inscrit sur son visage, ses yeux le fixait sans failliroh mon dieu non pas ses yeux pensa Harry sous le contrôle des yeux gris bleu du blond.

Ce dernier avait sentis le trouble dans le regard du brun ce n'était d'ailleurs pas difficile car des larmes coulait le long de ses joues, et le serpentard brisa ce contact visuel sous son étonnement peu caché.

-non ! Arrête un peu de te prendre pour le centre du monde Malfoy. Le grinfondor avait accentué son nom avec une note de dégoût dans la voix.

-mmh qu'est qu'il y a Potter ? Un problème ? Serait tu jaloux de cette pauvre Pansy ?

-plus que tu ne le crois…le grinfondor s'enfuit sur ces mots voyant la mine dégouttée du serpentard, laissant ce dernier complètement effaré par ce qu'il avait cru entendre. »

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Harry avait perdu l'espoir, alors la solution qu'il trouva était la mort, la fin de tout ses soucis.Trop, on en demandait trop au survivant, trop de mort, trop de souffrance, trop de solitude. Ses amis n'étaient même pas devenus assez importants pour le faire changer d'avis et puis de toute façon Harry ne voulait pas qu'il meurt par sa faute, comme cela avait faillis arriver plusieurs fois.

Le survivant prit une grande bouffé d'air et se prépara à faire le grand saut, selon lui la meilleure décision de sa vie.quant il sentit une présence derrière lui.

-a ta place je ne ferais pas ça !dit une voix grave et sensuelle.

-mêle toi de ce qui te regarde pour une fois !

-je ne trouve pas que ce soit une manière très héroïque de mourir pour le survivant

-s'il te plait Malfoy je n'ai pas le temps !

-Harry je pensait pas que t'étais si con ! Tu ne règlera pas les choses en faisant ça !

je rêve ou il vient de m'appeler Harry, non je dois délirer

Harry rigola d'un petit rire « à la Malfoy » toujours tournés vers le vide.

-pourquoi sa t'intéresse ? Ça devrait t'arranger au contraire !

-Harry…je suis juste venu te rappeler qu'il ne faut jamais faire de conclusion attive, ta vie vos plus que tu ne le pense a mes yeux.

-depuis quand ?

-toujours… le blond se retourna que pour dire « ne fait pas de bêtise s'il te plait »filant dans la nuit laissant Harry sur ses mots plus qu'ambiguë.

quoi !!!! Je dois avoir mal entendu la c'est pas possible il devait être complètement bourré, non il avait l'air sérieux !rhô dans ce collège on peu vraiment pas se suicider tranquille grrr, pourquoi est ce que ce blond décoloré m'as dit ça maintenant je suis trop curieux.

Harry s'assis dans un coin sur le toit pour réfléchir emmitouflée dans sa cape pour se protéger des assauts du froid. La neige recouvrant le toit.

Draco descendis les escaliers la peur au ventre, peur que Harry fasse une grosse erreur Toutes sortes de sentiments passèrent les uns après les autres dans son cœur durement tiraillé.il alla s'asseoir sur un banc de pierre, les fesses dans la neige.

mon amour pourquoi je n'arrive pas a te dire que je t'aime, ne meure pas je t'en supplie, ma vie n'est que souffrance et déceptions mais quant je te vois. oh mon dieu pourquoi cette haine, pourquoi ce masque d'indifférence que je mets dès qu'il s'approche de moi.

Depuis 7 ans que je rêve de lui : sa peau douce et bronzée que je rêve de goûter, son corps si musclés et si ferme, ses bras si accueillants, sa bouche si sensuelle qu'il mord de temps a autre quand il est stressé ou que le désir le ronge, son nez si parfait, ses yeux : oh merlin je pourrais faire des romans et des romans sur ses yeux comme deux émeraudes qui te fixe et lis au plus profond de toi,ses cheveux toujours en désordre couleur de l'enfer.(euh noir pas rouge !)

Il est si parfait !mais moi j'ai tout gâcher je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer avant j'avais tellement envie de le serrer dans mes bras !je ne le mérite pas !comment peut il croire que j'aime Pansy !c'est mon amie rien de plus malheureusement je l'ai dit devant lui ! Quant j'ai vu son regard j'ai cru mourir on aurait dis que son monde c'était brisé comment lui dire que je l'aime aussi ?si seulement il m'aime encore… Une minuscule larme coula le long de sa douce peau d'ange.

-pourquoi pleures tu ?

-ha Harry ?!!!

-Draco…

Leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, ils s'étaient compris.

-je suis si désolé Harry.

-shh je suis juste venu pour te consolé de la haut j'ai vu que tu pleurais et même si ton cœur appartient a quelqu'un d'autre je ne veux pas voir mon ange pleuré.

-mon cœur n'appartient a personne !je n'aime pas parkinson ! C'est toi que j'aime !dit Draco comme si c'était une évidence.

-…

-Harry ne meure pas…

-…

-je ne peux pas vivre sans toi

-je ne peux pas vivre sans ton amour

-alors je ne vois pas de raison de te tuer Harry.

De doux flocons de neige tombèrent sur leurs corps, Harry tremblotait de froid Draco lui mis amoureusement ses bras autour de son corps et sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, Harry répondis a l'étreinte passionné du blond, Draco se saoulait de l'odeur musquée du survivant, leur deux corps s'entrelaçant ne faisant qu'un.ils ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient la tout ce qu'il savait c'étais que c'était sûrement le meilleur moment de leur vie , et que tout deux ne se séparerait jamais .

Harry leva la tête de l'épaule du serpentard le regardant amoureusement.

-depuis le temps que je rêve de tes bras…

-jamais je n'aurais sentit meilleure sensation que ta tête contre mon corps.

-Draco… le brun se rapprochait de plus en plus des lèvres du serpentard, le désir plein les yeux .Draco attrapa le menton de Harry avec une délicatesse inouï et approcha la bouche du grinfondor près de ses lèvres brûlantes de passions.Leurs lèvres s'unirent, Harry caressait de ses lèvres la bouche de Draco, leur baiser se fit plus profond quant Draco força avec sa langue l'entrée de la bouche du brun , leurs deux langues jouant l'unes avec l'autres, s'enroulant, se cherchant.C'était merveilleux mais Harry se sépara du blond , ce dernier émis un grognement de frustration.

-désolé…s'excusa Harry

-c'est rien qu'y a-t-il mon chéri, le blond caressa le visage du brun avec l'envers de sa main.

-je t'aime Draco

-je t'aime aussi Harry et je ne quitterais jamais

-nous resterons à jamais ensemble

Ils conclure leur accord par un doux baiser, pleins de promesses.

Voici le jour ou il scellèrent leurs destin, à jamais il s'aimeront.

FIN


End file.
